Deliquency
by Miki-manga-Lys
Summary: A l'académie Saotome, il existe un groupe de délinquants appelés Starish. Aucun professeur n'arrive à les raisonner. Ils ont donc confié à Nanami Haruka, une de leurs meilleures élèves, la tâche de s'occuper du chef de la bande. Ce dernier étant celui qui sèche le plus les cours et cause le plus de problèmes. Il s'appelle Jinguji Ren.


_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**J'espère que ce petit One-Shot va vous plaire ^^**_

_**Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture !**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_

One-Shot

Delinquency

« Jinguji, souffla désespérément le professeur, il faut que toi et ta bande arrêtiez de sécher les cours.

_Je refuse, répondit en souriant le concerné. »

Le regard de son professeur se durcit alors qu'il levait le ton :

« Maintenant, ça suffit ! Vous allez être sérieux et suivre les cours ! Vous n'êtes pas dans une école publique mais dans un établissement privé ! Les élèves viennent ici pour travailler ! Ils ne sont pas là pour jouer comme vous le faîte ! »

Après cette tirade passionnée, le sourire de Jinguji s'agrandit alors qu'il rétorquait :

« Mais nous avons de bonnes notes.

_Pas tous, j'ai remarqué que les notes d'Ittoki Otoya et celles d'Aijima Cecil étaient en baisses suite à un trop grand nombre d'absences, expliqua sérieusement le professeur. »

C'était vrai, le professeur n'enseignait pas dans ce lycée pour punir les élèves qui séchaient, il ne voulait que les remettre sur le bon chemin pour que leurs notes soient encore meilleures.

Quant à Jinguji Ren, il grinçait des dents, ses deux amis étaient des idiots. Si leurs notes diminuaient encore, on leur assignerait un prof' pour les aider et ils passeraient leur temps au lycée.

Le professeur fit un sourire à son élève pour le rassurer sur ses intentions, Ren ne dit rien et préféra tourner les talons.

Il allait avoir une discussion avec ces deux idiots d'Ittoki et d'Aijima…

Quand il sortit du lycée, il était déjà dix-huit heures, il trouva ses amis accoudés au mur en train de l'attendre. Il ne prit même pas la peine de les saluer alors qu'il s'adressait aux deux idiots :

« Je peux savoir pourquoi vos notes sont en chute ? »

Il y eut un grand silence alors qu'Otoya et Cecil se frottaient la tête, gênés.

Ce dernier s'exprima le premier :

« Eh bien, comme on sèche souvent pour aller s'amuser, on n'a plus trop de temps d'étudier. »

Hijirikawa soupira avant de les questionner :

« Et il ne vous ait pas venus à l'esprit de nous demander de l'aide ?

_On avait quand même honte alors on essayait de s'aider entre nous, expliqua Ittoki.

_Je devine qu'à cause de ça, tous nos profs vont nous avoir à l'œil ? s'enquit Ichinose.

_Gagné, un de mes profs vient de me faire la leçon, acquiesça Ren.

_Maintenant, on va devoir les aider alors qu'on aurait pu régler ça depuis longtemps, s'apitoya Syo.

_On n'y peut rien, souffla Natsuki, sinon les profs les mettront en rattrapage après les prochains examens. »

Cependant, après que tous se soient mis d'accord, Otoya rétorqua :

« C'est bon ! On a trouvé quelqu'un qui veut bien nous aider !

_Ah bon, il n'a pas peur de vous, ce mec, ricana Jinguji.

_Non, et puis, c'est une fille, répondit Cecil.

_Vous avez réussi à ne pas effrayer une fille ?! s'écria Syo, moqueur.

_Et comment elle s'appelle ? demanda Tokiya.

_Nanami Haruka, c'est mon amie d'enfance, expliqua Aijima.

_Elle est dans quelle classe ? s'enquit Masato. »

Les deux se regardèrent alors qu'ils comprirent qu'ils étaient incapables de répondre. Ichinose ricana alors qu'il demanda :

« Et comment vous allez faire pour qu'elle vous aide à réviser ?

_On s'est donné rendez-vous devant le lycée samedi pour qu'elle vienne nous aider chez moi, expliqua Otoya.

_T'es sûr qu'elle t'a pas mentis ? s'enquit Natsuki.

_Je lui fais confiance, souffla Cecil. »

Les garçons ne dirent rien alors qu'ils partaient au centre-ville pour aller jouer dans une arcade. Quand la nuit finit par tomber, les garçons se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux.

« Haruka ! Tu peux prendre la douche ! s'exclama sa colocataire Tomochika.

_Ok ! lui répondit la concernée. »

Après être rentrée dans la cabine de douche, la jeune fille se mit à réfléchir.

Dans deux jours, elle irait aider deux camarades de classe, Ittoki-kun et Cecil-san.

En fait, c'était Cecil-san, son ami d'enfance, qui lui avait demandée de l'aider, lui et son ami, à réviser pour les prochains examens.

Haruka avait été touchée par les deux garçons, ils ne voulaient pas être un fardeau pour leurs amis, ils ne voulaient pas les embêter avec leurs études. De plus, ils souhaitaient montrer qu'ils étaient capables d'avoir de bonnes notes sans leur aide.

Elle ferait tout pour qu'ils réussissent !

Haruka sortit de la douche, se sécha les cheveux et souhaita bonne nuit à sa colocataire. Elle alla ensuite s'emmitoufler dans les couvertures de son lit.

Ren dormait paisiblement quand, brusquement, son réveil sonna. Ce soudain bruit sortit le garçon de son sommeil. Il se leva non sans peine avant de se préparer pour le lycée.

Après avoir copieusement mangé, il partit au lycée en voiture. Le chauffeur le déposa devant la grille de l'établissement.

Jinguji rejoignit ensuite son groupe assit sur l'un des bands placés devant l'enceinte du lycée.

Cependant, il remarqua qu'il manquait deux personnes.

« Ils sont où, Aijima et Ittoki ?

_Ils sont partis en cours, les profs les ont à l'œil, répondit Syo. »

Le rouquin secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers centre-ville avec ses amis.

Au lycée, l'heure de la pause déjeuner sonna alors qu'Haruka sortait du lycée pour aller manger dans le centre-ville.

Soudainement, une voix l'appela :

« Haruka ! »

Elle se retourna et reconnut la personne qui venait de l'interpeler.

« Cecil-san.

_Ça ne te dérange pas qu'on vienne manger avec toi ? s'enquit Otoya qui était à côté du garçon.

_Ça ne me dérange pas mais vous n'allez pas avec vos amis ? »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant que Cecil déclare :

« Ils sont séché donc je ne pense pas qu'on les verra de la journée.

_Je vois… »

Après cette petite conversation, Haruka fit découvrir aux garçons son restaurant préféré.

Ils mangeaient tranquillement, en discutant et en riant, quand Haruka entendit une voix derrière elle :

« Alors Aijima, Ittoki, c'est elle Nanami Haruka ? »

Les deux concernés acquiescèrent alors que la jeune fille se retournait pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

Cependant, elle ne connaissait personne donc elle demanda à Otoya et Cecil :

« Ce sont vos amis ?

_Ouaip ! répondirent-ils en chœur. »

Le groupe s'avança alors qu'un blond à lunettes s'exclama :

« Comment ça, tu nous connais pas ?!

_Haruka ne se préoccupe pas des potins du lycée, la défendit Aijima. »

Ren fixa longuement la jeune fille avant de prendre une chaise et de s'asseoir à côté d'Haruka. La jeune fille, nullement gênée s'enquit :

« Voulez-vous manger avec nous ? »

Les garçons eurent l'air surpris, cette fille n'avait pas peur d'eux.

Puis Tokiya, qui venait de s'installer entre Ren et Otoya demanda :

« C'est vrai que tu vas aider ces deux idiots ?

_Oui, sourit Haruka. »

Les garçons pouffèrent alors que les deux concernés grognaient la jeune fille n'avait pas contredit Ichinose sur le fait qu'ils étaient deux crétins…

Ensuite, la jeune fille se présenta tandis que les garçons en faisaient autant.

Cependant Jinguji avait l'air distant, lui qui avait l'habitude d'être charmeur avec toutes les filles qu'ils rencontraient…Que lui arrivait-il ? Aucun des garçons ne le questionna du repas alors ils finirent par passer un bon moment.

Quand l'heure de retourner au lycée s'annonça, Haruka fut déçue de ne pas discuter avec les garçons plus longtemps.

Cela la changeait des pauses-déjeuner où elle était toujours seule puisque sa colocataire n'était pas dans le même lycée et qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour manger.

Après avoir payé, Haruka, Otoya et Cecil partirent au lycée tandis que les amis des deux idiots allaient passer le temps dans le centre-ville.

Ittoki et Aijima allèrent dans leur classe alors que Nanami se dirigeait vers la sienne.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit à sa place, le professeur de mathématiques fit son entrée.

Elle souffla pour se concentrer, il s'agissait de la matière où elle avait le plus de difficultés elle devait donc faire très attention à ne pas être dans les nuages…

Pendant ce temps, Ren et les autres trainaient en ville. Cependant, Jinguji était ailleurs ses pensées se dirigeaient vers une seule personne : Nanami Haruka. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi était-elle autant dans sa tête alors qu'ils n'avaient passé que quelques heures ensemble ? Surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé un mot…

Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'elle n'était pas attirée par lui, toutes les filles sortaient avec lui parce qu'il était physiquement pas mal, sans vouloir se vanter, et était du genre mauvais garçon. Mais cette fille lui avait à peine jeté un regard, il devait juste se sentir vexé de ce manque d'intérêt.

« Hé, Ren-chan ! s'exclama Natsuki. T'es toujours avec nous ? »

Le concerné ne répondit rien, trop concentré sur Nanami Haruka.

Masato le fixa longuement avant de sourire, il venait de comprendre à quoi pensait son ami d'enfance. Il aurait très prochainement une discussion avec le rouquin…

La fin de la journée s'annonça par la sonnerie du lycée.

Haruka rangeait tranquillement ses affaires quand deux personnes se placèrent devant son bureau. La jeune fille releva le visage et tomba sur ceux de son ami d'enfance et d'Ittoki-kun.

Cecil lui sourit :

« Ca te dirait qu'on te raccompagne ?

_Non, merci. J'ai l'habitude de rentrer seule, rétorqua Haruka en se levant.

_On veut te remercier pour bien vouloir nous aider, lui dit Otoya avec un grand sourire. »

Quand bien même la bonne volonté des garçons, la jeune fille déclina leur offre et sortit du lycée, seule.

Brusquement, une main se posa sur son épaule, Haruka sursauta avant de se retourner précipitamment. A son grand soulagement, il ne s'agissait que de Jinguji-san.

« Ah, Jinguji-san, vous m'avez surprise !

_Désolé, c'était pas le but. »

Il y eut un silence alors que Ren cherchait ses mots. Puis, en toussotant, il commença :

« Je voulais savoir si ça te dérangeait pas que je te raccompagne chez toi ? »

La jeune fille fut surprise, rougit et réfléchit à la question. Elle venait de refuser que Cecil-san et Ittoki-kun ne la ramène, pourquoi accepterait-elle que Jinguji-san le fasse ? Mais elle se devait d'accepter, elle l'avait promis. Au même moment, Cecil et Otoya sortaient du lycée, ils étaient déçus, ils auraient aimé rentrer avec Haruka. Puis, ils virent la jeune fille en compagnie de leur ami aux cheveux roux. Ils restèrent en retrait, trop curieux de savoir de quoi les deux parlaient.

Et Haruka se mit à parler avec un petit sourire :

« Ce serait avec plaisir. »

Le visage de Jinguji fut illuminé d'un sourire alors que l'adolescente et lui commençaient leur chemin. Tandis que les deux crétins continuaient de les suivre.

Ensuite, Ren entama la conversation :

« Ca fait longtemps que tu connais Aijima ?

_Oui, très longtemps, sourit Haruka, on devait être au jardin d'enfants, on jouait toujours ensemble. Pourquoi cette question ?

_Parce que Aijima n'a jamais parlé de toi et puis, je l'ai jamais vu trainer avec toi. »

La jeune fille souffla tristement tandis que le rouquin comprenait sa bêtise. Mais il ne rajouta rien, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire pour corriger cette erreur ?

Cecil et Otoya furent surpris, pourquoi Ren était-il si sincère ? Auprès des filles, il agissait comme un hypocrite et un délinquant. Et pourquoi avait-il l'air d'être peiné ? Voir la jeune fille triste lui faisait du mal ?

Haruka, ayant remarquée l'humeur du roux, lui fit un sourire :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je le sais. De toute façon, c'est de ma faute.

_Comment ça ? »

Aijima baissa le regard alors qu'il se rappelait l'époque où l'adolescente ne lui adressait plus la parole.

La jeune fille répondit :

« Je ne préfère pas trop en parler.

_Je comprends. »

Les deux se turent alors qu'ils se souriaient mutuellement. Ils ne se parlaient pas, mais ce n'était pas gênant. En effet, ils étaient détendus et chacun profitait de ce moment serein et reposant.

Puis Haruka prit la parole :

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi gentil avec moi ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

_Je n'y fais pas vraiment attention, mais tout le monde dit que tu es arrogant et frivole.

_Ce n'est pas faux, acquiesça impassiblement Ren. »

La jeune fille était-elle en train d'insinuer qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas et qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir ?

« Alors, je ne comprends pas.

_Quoi ?

_Si tu es bien comme les rumeurs le disent, pourquoi es-tu si différent avec moi ? »

Les pensées du garçon se figèrent tandis qu'il se posait la même question.

Au moment où Jinguji allait répondre, la porte de l'immeuble, devant lequel ils se trouvaient, s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Tomochika, qui regarda Ren avant de faire un sourire en coin à sa colocataire :

« Ah, Haruka, je me demandais pourquoi tu étais si longue !

_Pardon, Tomo-chan. »

La colocataire lui lança un regard espiègle pour ensuite retourner dans son appartement. Alors, Haruka commença à parler :

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée.

_C'est rien. »

La jeune fille fit un pas en direction de son immeuble tandis que Ren partait pour rentrer chez lui. Cependant, l'adolescente se tourna vers le rouquin et dit d'une voix assez forte pour se faire entendre :

« Même si tu es comme les rumeurs le disent, j'aime parler avec toi. »

Jinguji se retourna et s'enquit :

« Pourquoi ça ? Je ne suis pas le genre de mec avec qui tu aimerais sortir. »

Haruka s'approcha de lui et fit un doux sourire :

« Parce que tu demeures sincère. »

Puis après cette réponse, elle s'engouffra dans son immeuble.

Quant à Ren, il restait figé, le regard fixé sur l'emplacement où se trouvait l'adolescente il y a quelques minutes.

Purée, cette fille lui ferait perdre la tête. Elle lui sortait des paroles qui le prenaient au dépourvu. Surtout que ça lui faisait de l'effet, son cœur battait la chamade. Il voulait plus que tout apprendre à la connaître : savoir ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle détestait, qu'est-ce qu'elle prévoyait de faire dans le futur…

C'était décidé, lundi, il retournerait en cours pour la voir.

Sur cette pensée, il commença à partir quand Ren vit deux personnes se mettre devant lui, il s'agissait d'Ittoki et Aijima. D'ailleurs, celui-ci s'avança pour le menacer :

« Je te jure que si tu lui fais du mal, je te ferais regretter le jour de ta venue au monde. »

Jinguji siffla et dit, moqueur :

« Rien que ça… »

Essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, Otoya fit remarquer au rouquin :

« Nanami n'avait pas voulu qu'on la raccompagne, t'as de la chance, toi.

_Ah ouais ?

_Ouais, acquiesça Cecil. »

Après cette discussion, les trois se séparèrent pour rentrer chez eux alors que Jinguji réfléchissait à ce qu'avait dit Otoya pendant le trajet.

Le lendemain, Haruka se réveilla fraîche comme une fleur.

Aujourd'hui, elle devait aider Ittoki et Cecil-san à réviser pour les prochains examens. Elle se leva et fila sous la douche pour ensuite enfiler une robe pêche à courte manche bouffante, qui lui arrivait aux genoux, avec un foulard blanc.

Elle mangea, souhaita une bonne journée à sa colocataire puis partit en direction de son lycée. La jeune fille n'eut pas besoin d'attendre les garçons puisqu'ils étaient déjà là, adossés contre un mur. Haruka salua Cecil et Otoya pour ensuite les suivre jusqu'à la maison de ce dernier. Ittoki ouvrit la porte avec le sourire et dit :

« Bienvenue chez moi. »

La jeune fille lui rendit son sourire et suivit Aijima qui rentrait nonchalamment. Haruka frappa ses mains et s'enquit :

« Par quoi commence-t-on ? »

Les garçons se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules à l'unisson. Puis tous se mirent au travail, la jeune fille choisissait une multitude d'exercices qui risquaient d'apparaître lors des examens pour ensuite, à son tour, s'atteler à ses révisions. Bizarrement, les garçons apprenaient vite, il n'y avait donc pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour les examens. Ils firent ensuite une pause où ils purent décompresser jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de la maison retentisse.

« Je vais y aller, indiqua Haruka. »

Elle ouvrit donc la porte pour découvrir Ren avec un sourire en coin :

« Je viens donner un coup de main.

_Merci, sourit Nanami. »

Quand Cecil et Otoya virent leur ami, ils ne purent s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire narquois auquel Jinguji répondit avec un regard noir.

Puis les révisions reprirent, les deux idiots étaient très motivés et concentrés, au point de ne pas remarquer le visage rouge d'Haruka et le sourire satisfait du rouquin. En effet, ce dernier avait parfaitement compris l'embarras de la jeune fille. Elle était troublée, troublée par sa présence, elle n'était pas indifférente à son charme. Et cela le ravissait au plus haut point. Alors, à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, il se rapprochait d'elle. D'ailleurs, Haruka n'en menait pas large. Elle commençait à avoir des sentiments pour lui mais elle n'aurait sûrement aucune chance d'être avec lui, surtout après ce qu'elle devait faire. Si Jinguji-san le savait, il la détesterait…Commençant à se sentir mal, elle s'éclipsa dans les toilettes, le téléphone à la main. Après s'être enfermée, elle composa un numéro et son interlocuteur répondit presque immédiatement :

«Oui ?

_C'est Haruka.

_Oh, merci pour ce que tu fais, je suis sûre que Jinguji-san ira plus souvent en cours.

_Je ne veux pas continuer.

_Pardon ?

_Je n'aime pas lui mentir. Pourquoi je ne lui dirais pas plutôt la vérité ? Comme ça, j'essayerais de le convaincre normalement.

_Ça ne va pas être possible, son frère veut absolument que ce soit fait de cette manière pour être sûr qu'il y retourne. Tu sais que si tu ne le fais pas, tu seras virée du lycée. Je suis désolé. »

Le professeur raccrocha, dépité. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher l'expulsion de son élève, c'était ça d'avoir la pression d'une personne influente. Quant à Haruka, elle passa de longues minutes à fixer son téléphone. Puis, soudain, quelqu'un tapa à la porte :

« Haruka, tu vas bien ? »

La concernée ouvrit la porte et se jeta dans les bras du garçon, aux bords des larmes :

« Cecil-san !

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendra pas de réponses, il caressa les cheveux de son amie d'enfance. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes de cette manière quand Ren les interrompit :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Ils se séparèrent bien que les deux se demandaient ce qu'il faisait là. Ne devait-il pas aider Ittoki-kun à réviser ? Le rouquin fronça les sourcils, il se demandait pourquoi Haruka et Cecil s'enlaçait, avait-il mal interprété le comportement de la jeune fille ? Etait-elle amoureuse d'Aijima et non de lui ? Haruka s'essuya les yeux puis dit :

« Jinguji-san, j'aimerais te parler.

_Viens, on va aller dans la cours. »

Elle hocha la tête et le suivit tandis que son ami d'enfance retournait voir Otoya pour continuer à réviser. Arrivés à l'extérieur, les deux se fixèrent alors qu'Haruka se demandait comment aborder le sujet. Elle allait lui dire, elle se fichait d'être virée du lycée. Elle n'aimait pas mentir aux personnes qu'elle aimait. Oui, elle était amoureuse de Jinguji-san et en même temps qu'elle lui dirait la vérité, elle se déclarerait.

« Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Tu me fais peur, lui fit remarquer le roux.

_Je réfléchis à la meilleure de te le dire. Mais d'abord, promets-moi une chose, s'il te plaît. »

Ren acquiesça tout en retenant son souffle, il s'inquiétait vraiment de ce qu'allait lui annoncer Haruka. Allait-elle lui annoncer qu'elle était amoureuse d'Aijima et qu'elle ne voulait plus être amie avec lui à cause des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle ?

« Ne me déteste pas.

_Pourquoi je te détesterai ?

_Depuis notre rencontre, je me sens coupable. Je ne suis pas honnête avec toi alors que je t'apprécie beaucoup.

_Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de dire ?

_On m'a demandé d'être proche de toi pour que tu aies une attitude correcte en cours, de cette manière, on me rajouterait des points en plus sur tous les examens à venir. »

Haruka se tut, elle laissait le temps à Ren de digérer ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il était choqué mais, en même temps, il ne lui en voulait pas. Parce que cela ne faisait que deux jours qu'ils se connaissaient et elle n'avait pas cherché à lui mentir. Au contraire, cette fille lui plaisait de plus en plus, elle était sincère et honnête.

Cependant, Nanami ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle reprit :

« Même si tu ne veux plus rien à voir avec moi, je tiens à te le dire maintenant. Je t'aime, on n'a passé que deux jours ensemble mais tu m'as fait déjà tomber amoureuse de toi ! dit-elle en rougissant. »

Et cette dernière remarque le scia, elle l'avait bien eut. Il se passa une main sur le visage tout en essayant de s'empêcher de rougir. Puis, il chuchota :

« Tu me surprendras toujours.

_... ? »

Brusquement, Ren s'approcha de la jeune fille et la colla contre lui pour ensuite lui susurrer dans l'oreille :

« Normalement, c'est au garçon de se déclarer en premier, tu m'as donc voler la réplique.

_Eh ?!

_Je t'aime, ma petite brebis.

_Ma petite… ?! s'exclama la dite brebis. »

Soudainement, le rouquin se jeta sur les lèvres de sa, maintenant, bien-aimée. D'ailleurs, cette dernière se laissa faire, aux anges bien qu'elle était extrêmement gênée. Ils s'embrassaient dans le jardin d'Ittoki-kun !

Evidemment, ce dernier arriva, accompagné de Cecil et, aussi, de tous les autres garçons qui étaient, eux aussi, venus aider aux révisions.

Mais le couple ne les remarqua qu'au moment où ils entendirent le bruit d'un appareil photo. Quand ils se retournèrent, ils comprirent qu'on les avait pris en photo pendant leur baiser. Rouge pivoine, Haruka se cacha dans les bras de Ren, qui riait.

« J'espère qu'on me donnera la photo, au moins !

_T'inquiètes pas pour ça ! renchérit Syo, l'appareil en main. »

Tous rejoignirent le rouquin dans son rire, même Nanami.

Après cela, Ittoki et Aijima furent forcés de reprendre les révisions alors que Jinguji essayait d'attraper sa petite-amie pour la ramener chez lui.

Les examens étaient passés tandis que les deux idiots angoissaient des résultats à venir bien qu'ils étaient les seuls à le faire. Les autres préféraient sécher les cours pour aller s'amuser, Ren flirtait avec Haruka, qui attendait, elle aussi, les résultats. Quand ils arrivèrent, les trois angoissés se jetèrent dessus. On put donc entendre les cris de joies de deux garçons dans tout le couloir alors qu'on voyait le petit sourire de la brebis, bien qu'elle fût cachée dans les bras de son petit-ami.

Leur scolarité continua parfaitement bien, surtout que le roux venait de plus en plus souvent au lycée pour voir sa chérie, ce qui, au final, réjouissait tout le monde.

Et donc, nous pûmes dire :

« Tout est bien qui finit bien ! »

**FIN**

_**Alors ? Cet One-Shot vous a-t-il plu ? Ou pas ?**_

_**Ce serait bien si vous me le disiez par review ^^**_

_**Sinon, pour les autres, il faudra un peu de patience ^^**_

_Miki-manga-Lys_


End file.
